Gabumon
Gabumon is a Digimon creature from the Japanese Digimon media franchise that comprises anime, manga, toys, video games, trading card games and other media. Gabumon's name is derived from the "Gabu Kashira" of Japanese Kabuki theatre, a puppet whose face instantly changes from that of a timid maiden to a horned fiend with the pull of a string. "Gabumon" is the name that all members of this particular Digimon species share. There are several different Gabumon that appear in various Digimon anime and manga series. The most well-known appearance of Gabumon is in the Digimon Adventure anime as the partner of Matt Ishida. The Gabumon of Digimon Adventure also appears in the sequel series Digimon Adventure 02 and all the Digimon Adventure/02 related movies. Gabumon is voiced by Mayumi Yamaguchi (Japanese) and Kirk Thornton (English). Appearance Gabumon is a yellow-skinned lizard-like Digimon about 2½ feet tall. He has a 10 inch long horn on his head and a tail which is normally held in a semi-erect position. The tail has regularly spaced bumps on its top, and his back is covered in a dog-like blue fur pelt from a young Garurumon. During the series he has proved that this pelt is removable, such as in "Subzero Ice Punch" where he and Matt were alone in a cold cave. Gabumon took off his pelt and gave it to Matt so he would get warm. Gabumon's belly is sky blue, with symmetric pink motifs. Gabumon's eyes are red and (although it is covered up) his muzzle is lizard-like. Gabumon's horn goes through a hole at the top of the pelt on his head. Four teeth are also attached to each side of pelt's muzzle, and three claws to the end of each limb. Handles are present inside the forelimbs; Gabumon's hands are usually wrapped around them to keep the pelt in place. The visible presence of these handles is erratic during the series, but Gabumon's hands are almost always drawn curled around something. His DNA is similar to Agumon's DNA , which make them able to digivole into Omnimon. Description Gabumon first meets Matt in the form of Tsunomon. The two meet as soon as Matt arrives in the Digital World. Tsunomon soon Digivolves into Gabumon to protect Matt against an attacking Kuwagamon and since then Gabumon has been the preferred form. Gabumon later Digivolves into several other, increasingly powerful forms. Gabumon has a mellow and rather "cool" attitude toward life. He is seen to be a bit shy, for he made sure no one was looking at him before he removed his pelt in "Subzero Ice Punch", to keep Matt warm when he had hypothermia. He loyally follows Matt, even when Matt had been tricked by Cherrymon into fighting against Tai and the other Digi-Destined. Eventually, he was able to convince his partner to rejoin the other Digi-Destined, after promising him that they would be "friends for life". Gabumon appears again in the sequel season Digimon Adventure 02 to help the newer Digi-Destined against the Digimon Emperor. Later on, Gabumon travels into the real world along with the other first generation Chosen Digimon to help fight the other Digimon who had entered the real world. Gabumon also plays a part in the Digimon Adventure movies, where he and Agumon fused to become Omnimon in order to fight against the evil Diaboromon. Attacks *''Blue Blaster'' (Petit Fire): Gabumon releases a stream of blue flames from his mouth. *''Horn Attack'' (Little Horn): Gabumon attacks with the horn on his head. Other forms The name "Gabumon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Gabumon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is his preferred form and the one he spends most of his time in, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. Songs *Gabumon has one song "Daijoubu" ("It's Alright") and a second one with Matt Ishida/Yamato Ishida (voiced by Yuuto Kazama) called "Oretachi no Melody" ("Our Melody"). References Category:Chosen Digimon Category:Fictional reptiles Category:Fictional werewolves Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional digital programs